


1:57

by whiteranger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want more kuguri/numai, I'm Sorry, M/M, So OOC, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteranger/pseuds/whiteranger
Summary: When Numai left his house at 1:30 am on the Saturday after graduation, he didn't expect to run into anyone he knew.





	1:57

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there isn't enough numai/kuguri in this world. Also I apologize for how out of character they are, I haven't been able to get a full grasp on their personalities yet.

Numai stands on the hill overlooking the local park’s swing set. Kuguri propels his swing somehow managing to be both half hearted and haphazard, coming dangerously close to sending himself spinning and rocking the frame. Numai picks his way down the hill carefully so as not to trip. “What are you doing out in the park at two am Kuguri?” He asks laying his hands flat on Kuguri’s back and giving a shove.

Kuguri makes a noise he was sure to deny should it ever be mentioned and whipped his head around to face Numai, eyes wide.

“Don't move so suddenly, you'll unbalance the swings. This set is nowhere near as sturdy as the newer set on the east side of the park.” Numai continues pushing Kuguri, allowing him to stop kicking his legs to propel himself.

Kuguri’s expression returns to its normal blankness and he turns back around. “It's only 1:57.”

Despite himself Numai laughs. “If you show this much precision as ace next year you're already a better ace than I was.”

Kuguri slams his feet down on the ground stopping the swing and standing to face Numai. “No,” He snarls, so angry that it makes the 1 cm height difference feel much larger, as if Numai has to look up at him.

Numai stares at Kuguri until the first thing he thinks falls out of his mouth, unbidden. “Coach would be ecstatic if you got this fired up over volleyball.” He pauses and continues much quieter in a tone that could be mistaken for an exhale of breath, “I think I would to.”

Kuguri stalks forward until he has Numai backed against the wooden platform that connects to the slide. “I won't get fired up for someone who thinks they weren't the best ace Nohebi could ask for.”

At that, Numai starts chuckling. Kuguri’s expression returns to its usual half frown. Numai smiles at Kuguri breathing out, “careful or I might start to think I'm not taking advantage,” before pressing forward and sealing their lips together.

As Numai starts to pull away, Kuguri grabs his sides tight enough to leave bruises and growls out, “you're not,” before pressing Numai back into the wooden wall.


End file.
